magic_forgefandomcom-20200216-history
Braver Cards
: You can collect all your favorite Bravers as cards , assemble : them into teams and compete against other players in : the Royal Arena. In a future update, you'll take : your crusader team to do battle against monsters. 'Original Card Set' :* Grade D Braver Cards :* Grade C Braver Cards :* Grade B Braver Cards :* Grade A Braver Cards :* Grade S Braver Cards 'Fairy Tale vs Myth Card Expansion' : Magic Forge has introduced its first card expansion, : adding a whole new set of cards based off popular fairy : tale and mythological characters. :* Grade D FT vs M Cards :* Grade C FT vs M Cards :* Grade B FT vs M Cards :* Grade A FT vs M Cards :* Grade S FT vs M Cards 'My Braver's Legend Card Expansion' : Magic Forge is introducing new Braver cards : based off the top 3 winners during a special : announced competition in the Royal Arena. :* Grade D MBL Cards :* Grade C MBL Cards :* Grade B MBL Cards :* Grade A MBL Cards :* Grade S MBL Cards 'Ancient Gods and Magical Adventure Card Expansion' : Magic Forge has introduced it's second card expansion, : adding a whole new set of cards based off mythological Gods : and Goddesses and magical characters. :* Grade D AG & MA Cards :* Grade C AG & MA Cards :* Grade B AG & MA Cards :* Grade A AG & MA Cards :* Grade S AG & MA Cards 'Love of Dark Moon Card Expansion' : Magic Forge has introduced its latest card expansion. :* Grade D LoDM Cards :* Grade C LoDM Cards :* Grade B LoDM Cards :* Grade A LoDM Cards :* Grade S LoDM Cards 'X'mas 2013 Card Expansion' : The latest set of cards to be added to Magic Forge. These cards and new corresponding skills are Christmas themed. :* Grade D X'mas 2013 Cards :* Grade C X'mas 2013 Cards :* Grade B X'mas 2013 Cards :* Grade A X'mas 2013 Cards :* Grade S X'mas 2013 Cards 'Star Rank' : All cards have a star ranking located in the upper : left hand corner of the card. The star rank provides : a good indication of how powerful a card is. A card that : has a star rank of 1 will have relatively low stats and stat : growth, whereas a card with a star rank of 6 will have : exceedingly high stats and stat growth. 'Card Skills' : There is a huge variety of attack, defense and special card : skills. These skills have all sorts of effects that can raise : the various stats of your cards during battle and/or lower the : the stats of the opposing team. Card Skills can easily turn : a battle in your favor when they activate. : Every Braver Card has 3 skill slots available. In a future update, : you will be able to teach your Braver Cards new skills, but for now, : your cards are stuck with whatever skills they come with when you : recruit them. : Card skill slots are unlocked and available for use at different : Card Grade Levels. :* First Slot = Unlocks at Card Grade C :* Second Slot = Unlocks at Card Grade A :* Third Slot = Unlocks at Card Grade S : Note* - It appears that after a card skill has gained enough levels it will improve to the next grade level. I.e. After so many level gains Air Slash I will be upgraded to Air Slash II. It is not currently known how many levels this takes and if it is the same amount of levels for every card skill. 'Card Skill Learning' : A''': :: Grantor's Skill - ::: "Only Granted Skills are allowed to be granted. Granted skill level will be level 1" ::: This section houses the skills by the grantor or the Braver Card that is transferring skills from it to another. :::Skills are order from top to bottom: :::: C Skill Slot :::: A Skill Slot :::: S Skill Slot : '''B: :: Grantee's Skill - ::: "You can only inherit to the acquired skill position. You can only possess maximum two same type skills at the same time. Same skills can not be inherited." :::This section houses the skills by the grantor or the Braver Card that is receiving skills from another. :::You can only transfer skills to the position/positions that have been unlocked. For example, if you only have the Grade C Skill Slot unlocked, you will only be able to move skills to the Grade C Slot. If you have the Grade S Skill Slot unlocked, you will be able to move skills to any of the three slots. :::Only two of the same skill types are allowed on any one card, meaning your card can only have two ATK Skills, two DEF Skills or two Special Skills. The third skill must be of a different type, and no two skills can be exactly the same. So for example, you can't have 2 Happily Ever After skills on the same card. :::Skills are order from top to bottom: :::: C Skill Slot :::: A Skill Slot :::: S Skill Slot : C''': :: Skill Provider - ::: "Place the brave who is granting skills to others." ::: This section houses the card that is to be the Grantor or the Braver Card that is transferring skills to another card. A card must be at least Grade C with the C Skill Slot unlocked in order to be able to transfer skills. Grade D cards can be put here, but you won't be able to do anything with them. : '''D: :: Success Rate - ::: "Different skills have different chances of being granted. Greater chances when granting at the same position. Use Failure Protection can prevent Grantor from disappearing when failed." :::All skills have differing rates of success when being transferred. Skills of greater and greater strength will have lower and lower success rates. :::The success rate is also affected by the position of the skill slot you are transferring from and to. For example, if you were transferring a skill from the Grantor's A Skill Slot to the Grantee's C or S skill slot, the success rate would be lower than if you were transferring from the A Skill Slot to the A Skill Slot. The best chance of success comes from transferring skills of the same Skill Slot. :::You can spend gems on Failure Protection. This will prevent the Skill Provider card from disappearing in the event of a failure. Potentially very expensive, but extremely useful when transferring those rare and powerful skills. ::: The cost of Failure Protection appears to be affected by the star ranking of the Grantee Card. One star cards have the cheapest protection rate at 50 s while a 6 star card has a whopping 200 protection cost. Also, after 10 failures in a row, the transfer success rate will be increased to 100% :::Skill Transfer Costs: ::::1 Star Card - 50 ::::2 Star Card - 70 ::::3 Star Card - 90 ::::4 Star Card - 120 ::::5 Star Card - 150 ::::6 Star Card - 200 :::Note* - The Skill Provider will disappear after a successful skill transfer, even if you spent gems on Failure Protection. 'Card Training' : When you first start recruiting cards, they will be relatively : weak, depending on the morale level of the corresponding : Braver. You can increase your card's base stats and make them : stronger via training. : There are 3 card types, each with its own color specific border. :* Adventure - Green :* Rare - Yellow :* Legendary - Purple : Once you've chosen the card you want to train, you'll need : to select additional cards to use as "Co-Trainers." The : cards used as co-trainers get used up and their experience : is transferred to the card you are training. : Using same type cards in training will provide an experience boost. : I.e. Using Adventure type cards to train an Adventure card, : rare type cards to train a rare card, and legendary type cards : to train a legendary card provides a 50% experience boost. 'Breakthrough' : Once your cards have accumulated enough experience, they will be able : to 'Breakthrough', allowing them to become even more powerful. : In order to do Breakthrough, you have to use a copy of the card you : want to Breakthrough as the 'Breakthrough Assistant' For example, : if you wanted to Breakthrough your Samurai card, you would have to have : a second Samurai card to be used as the Breakthrough Assistant. : The grade level of the Breakthrough Assistant will determine the success rate : of the Breakthrough. : You can spend gems on the "Self Protection" function in order to prevent : Bravers from disappearing in the event that a Breakthrough fails. : Magic Forge added a new premium card item, the Breakthrough Scroll . : This item can be used as a Breakthrough Assistant allowing you to upgrade : any card without needing a duplicate. Currently, Breakthrough Scrolls can be : purchased via real money. 'Training Dummy' : After the conclusion of the very first Royal Arena, Magic Forge : introduced a new reward item for all future competitions, the : training dummy. : The training dummy cannot be put in any team, cannot be trained, has no : skills and comes in all three card types. When you win them in the : Royal Arena they are automatically deposited into the Lounge and it : is completely random which type it will be when you receive it. : The sole purpose of the training dummy is, as the name implies, to train : your other cards. They provide a substantial amount of experience to : your cards. 'Attaching Weapon Records' : Your weapon records now serve an additional purpose besides : mass production of weapons. Each weapon record now has a : power rating as well as a percentage modifier for ATK, DEF, and MAG : To attach a weapon record, first click on the card you want to put a record : on. Then click on the Weapon Box that's directly below card stats window. : This will bring up a sub-menu showing the cards currently equipped weapon : (if any), the weapon to be attached and two options; Enhance Equipment and : Exchange Weaponry. Click on Exchange Weaponry to bring up your weapon : records and from there, choose which record you wish to use. This consumes : one record when you attach it to a card. : The power rating from a weapon record is a flat number that gets : added to your cards ATK Value and DEF value. : The percentage modifier for ATK, DEF, and MAG is calculated last to : further boost your cards stats. 'Upgrading Weapon Records' : "Coming Soon" ---- Category:Cards